


Sweater Weather

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom, The NBHD, The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Lyric Inspired, Magic, Romance, Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song is "Sweater Weather" and it is by "The Neighbourhood", an awesome band I had the honour of seeing in Manchester earlier this year.</p><p>I KNOW it mentions California and a beach, BUT - I was using the "Too cold for you here" theme (my tenuous link to Loki LOL).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

A/N: This is the track for this one:  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Excerpt from lyrics:  
  
"......'Cause it's too cold  
For you here, now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
  
And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah...."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Story:

Loki wrapped his arms around you. The younger son of Odin stood behind you and enveloped you, protecting you from the wintry wind blowing ice crystals in your faces. His excitement at bringing you here for this treat was infectious and you smiled.

"Loki, it's beautiful!" you whispered in awe, your breath pluming in the frigid air.

You were stood at the edge of a thin scattering of trees, skeletal in their winter nakedness, facing a sheer cliff of blackest Asgardian rock. The giant naturally formed blocks had worn over centuries into a steep set of steps and in the summer months there would have been the joyful music of a waterfall cascading down, throwing out rainbows over a plunge pool where people came to swim and play.

Now, in the depths of the Asgardian winter and, you suspected, with a bit of help from Loki's blossoming magical abilities, the waterfall was frozen in place. Gigantic icicles hung down, glittering in the cold starlight; a myriad of miniature stars reflected in the facets of the elegant crystalline structures.

You shivered slightly and Loki hugged you tighter. it was alright for him! He didn't seem to feel cold like other people did; probably to do with his magical abilities. He let go of you and you felt a warm, knitted garment being draped over your shoulders. Loki pressed up against your back again and folded the woollen sweater Thor had brought back for him from Midgard around you. His hands snaked through the arms and grabbed yours. He pulled them back into the sleeve holes and hugged you tightly again.

As your combined body heat and the insulating properties of the woollen sweater worked their magic, you grew warmer and you leaned back into Loki's chest.

"Thank you, Loki." You whispered and luxuriated in the embrace of your Prince as he enchanted the falling snowflakes, making them dance a beautiful ballet before settling on the frozen ground beneath your toes.


End file.
